Missing You
by writer123456789
Summary: A different ending to the Lorelai/Max confrontation in Paris is Burning.


"No, it's about how much we could hurt Lorelai!"

Missing You, by Lea

_Summary: A different ending to the Lorelai/Max confrontation in Paris is Burning._

_Rating: PG_

_Content: Some kissing, but that's about it._

_Pairing: Lorelai/Max_

_Disclaimer: None of the characters used belong to me, no profit is made from this story and no infringement is intended._

All feedback can be sent to me at: MetsAreMyLife@aol.com, so long as it doesn't bash Lorelai/Max.

Authors note: Takes place during the episode Paris is Burning, the beginning is copied from the episode, ~~~~ indicates where I have taken a different road than the episode and ----- indicates a scene change.

MAX: Why do you keep on trying to give me the book? 

LORELAI: Because it's yours. 

MAX: Is there something going on here that I don't know about? 

LORELAI: Yeah, uh I hate Proust. 

MAX: Lorelai? 

LORELAI: Look, um Rory's out there waiting for me so... (tries to give him book again) 

MAX: Wa-wait a minute...Oh my God! I cannot believe what an idiot I am. 

LORELAI: What? 

MAX: You're breaking up with me aren't you? 

LORELAI: I don't know. 

MAX: Not only are you breaking up with me, you're doing it really badly. 

LORELAI: Am I being graded? 

MAX: No, I'm a little disappointed. I would've expected a better dumping from you. 

LORELAI: Nobody's dumping anyone. 

MAX: Really? Then what is this? 

LORELAI: I just need space. 

MAX: Well I don't. In fact I want as little space as possible. 100 clowns crammed into a Volkswagen. That's the kind of non-space I'm talking about. 

LORELAI: It's not working. 

MAX: It was working pretty good the other night. 

LORELAI: Look it's what I've been trying to tell you all along. This is a family. Rory and I, you walked into a family, but you weren't listening and now she's getting attached and I'm afraid she's gonna get hurt. 

MAX: So you solution to all of this is not to return my calls 

LORELAI: It just took me a while to figure things out and it all came clear when I realized how much we could hurt Rory. 

MAX: Don't you mean how much we could hurt Lorelai? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He could tell he hit a chord deep inside her when he said it. She stiffened almost as if she had been hit by a bullet and looked down. He took a step forward. They were perhaps two feet apart.

"Tell me you didn't miss me." He ordered her. No response. He took another step forward. They were now inches apart. He was almost touching her and the dizzying effect she had on him was kicking in. He could see the slight sheen of perspiration on her face and knew she couldn't say it.

"Tell me you didn't miss us." He commanded. She was still looking down and he moved his hand to her face and gently raised her chin so she was forced to meet his eyes. He didn't remove his hand, unwilling to break the physical contact. They stood, inches apart, frozen in place for a few very long seconds that seemed like an eternity to them. Suddenly tension broke between them. Thinking back on it, neither could recall who initiated it, but the next thing they knew, they were kissing passionately, quieting all doubts that he might have had in regards to her missing him. It ended up being brief though, as no matter how hard Max tried to suppress it, reason managed to brake into his consciousness and he realized that they were still in his classroom at Chilton.

"We- we can't- Chilton- not here-" He managed to get out, breaking off the kiss. He saw the unconscious minute movement of her body towards his and the realization that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her nearly made the tenuous control he had gotten fly out of his head. It took all of his willpower to take a step back. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down.

"I would really like to continue this. But here" he said, gesturing to the expanse of desks and chairs "is hardly the right place. I have next period off, if you want to go someplace and... talk."

She nodded her head. "I'd love to, where can I meet you?"

He thought for a moment. "There's this park down the road two blocks and to the left. It has secluded benches hidden among the trees. It's a beautiful place, and reasonably private. What do you think?" He asked

"That sounds great to me." Lorelai replied as she started towards the door. "Let me go tell Rory and I'll be there in a few minutes." 

"I'll be waiting." he said with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Judging by your smile, I'm guessing that you either didn't break up with him or are way more sadistic then I ever thought." Was Rory's way of saying hello when Lorelai found her. 

"Umm, I'd have to go with answer A on that one. But seriously, he has this period off, and there's this park nearby and we really need to do some more talking..." She trailed off.

"Talking?" Asked Rory smirking.

Lorelai grinned back. "Well, mostly talking anyway. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all." Was Rory's response. "I'll tell people you got sick or something."

"Thanks Rory! You know you're the best kid a person could ask for?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now go on, get outa here. You're going to keep him waiting." Said Rory shooing her out.

"Thanks again." Said Lorelai as she left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She pulled into the spot next to Max's Mustang, he was sitting there waiting for her. 

"Hey" he said by way of greeting as he exited his car and walked around so he was standing by her door.

"Hey. Long time, no see. I missed you." was her response as she got out too.

He smiled at that. "Told you." He said as he took her hand and began guiding her through the forest. Once they had gotten a little ways in, he stopped, led her behind a tree and drew her close to him. "Missed you too." He murmured softly as they started kissing again, picking up right where they left off. They started moving through the forest as they kissed.

God! The feelings she evoked in him were incredible. When he was with her, when he kissed her, a flood of emotions poured through him. He had never felt like this with any other woman, and he was stillin wonder at the intensity of his feelings, but was enjoying the sensations immensely.

When they finally stopped kissing, they had wandered relatively deep into the forest. Looking around, they saw a bench nearby and sat down. His arm lay across her shoulders and her face was tucked into his chest. 

"Lorelai?" He asked

"Yeah."She replied.

"What was that whole episode at the school about?"

She stiffened against his chest and he could tell she was upset about it. He softened immediately and tightened his arm around her. 

"Lorelai- I'm sorry-"

"No Max, you're right." she aid slowly. "You deserve to know. Dammit! I always do this- get close to someone, realize how much it would hurt if things went wrong, then try to end it before it gets to that point." She took a deep breath. "But this time it's different, I've- I've never been in a relationship like this before, one where it- where it meant this much." She stopped, fearing she had said too much and would end up getting dumped anyway. "I- I should shut up. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about and-"

"No, no! I know exactly what you're talking about. I feel the same way. I think- I think I might be falling in love with you."

"Max-"

"No, I mean it. I have never felt this way about any other woman before. You, you make my head spin, my heart beat wildly, I get dizzy just at the sight of you, the smell of your hair. And if this isn't what they're talking about in the books, then I don't know what is. So please, don't get scared, don't run away from me."

"I don't want to run away Max, I don't even know why I tried to this morning, I think it was from habit more than anything else. Thank you so much for stopping me because breaking up with you would have been the biggest mistake I could have made, because, because I think I'm falling in love with you too."

They kissed again, and it seemed as if by declaring their love for each other the kiss rose to a new level. The kiss ended, and they sat very content in each others arms until Max realized he had a class to teach. He looked at his watch.

"Damn!" 

"What?" asked Lorelai, sitting up.

"Class, Chilton, I'm going to be late." He replied, getting up quickly.

Lorelai got up too and they started walking quickly to the cars. They got there and stood outside his car for a second.

"Do I look like I've been out with a beautiful woman?" He asked smiling at her. She stepped closer and straightened his shirt and tie. 

"Wipe the lipstick off your face and it should be fine." She replied, smiling as well.

He kissed her one more time and started to enter his car when he turned around. "I'd like to see you tonight, if possible. Dinner?"

She nodded, "I'd love to."

"So I'll see you tonight." he said as he got into his car.

"I'll be waiting."


End file.
